ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
X In Peril
is the 8th episode of the series, Ultraman X. This episode aired on September 8th, 2015.http://m-78.jp/x/story/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "X In Peril" Synopsis The fearsome monster Zetton attacks! Despite trying his various armors, Ultraman X is left completely defeated. In order to prepare for Zetton's next strike, Daichi focuses on developing a new armor. He then meets Dr. Touma, who offers to help. Working together with the doctor, Daichi creates the Zetton Armor, but for some reason X is unable to control it in his next battle. With X seemingly doomed, help arrives just in time. Here to save the day is... Plot The scene opens up with Ultraman X and Xio already in battle against the Monster, Zetton. Prior events of the scene shows that Zetton outclasses both X and Xio in battle, being able to withstand two direct hit from Xio's Ultlaser, and even able to withstand opposition from Ultraman X even after the Ultra has doned both his Eleking and Gomora Armors. Having all but killed Ultraman X and Xio's chances of beating him, Zetton suddenly took his leave by teleporting away, leaving Ultraman X and Xio to suffer their first official loss... Later that day, Daichi tries to find a way to develop another Armor to combat Zetton with, but with little formation available about the monster, Daichi's efforts are left in vain. The next day, Xio is greeted by a person from UNVER named "Dr. Touma," who both claims to study Spark Dolls, as well as be a co-worker of Daichi's missing Father. To prove his claim, Dr. Touma reveals that he is in possession of a Spark Doll of Zetton, and that he wishes to assist Daichi in creating a Zetton Armor to combat the existing Zetton as well. During work on creating the Data for a Zetton Armor however, Rui and Mamoru express their concern that if the projected amount of power goes into their data, it possibly overload its safety output and pose a danger to Ultraman X if used unwisely. Daichi however gets frustrated at their concerns and Dr. Touma manages to coax the Scientists into going through with their plans, claiming that Daichi's father would've done the same thing too. Despite their concerns, the Zetton Armor is completed and ready for use. Sometime later, Zetton returns in Area T-8 and proceeds to rampage in the City. As Xio holds off the monster, Daichi takes the opporitunity to transform into Ultraman X in order to use the new armor. Now as Ultraman X, Daichi activates the new Zetton Armor. Suddenly upon doing so, Ultraman X becomes paralyzed and the Zetton Armor restrains him in place while Zetton continues to rampage. To add to the commotion, as Dr. Touma and Xio's Scientists try to find a way to free Ultraman X, Dr. Touma is shot by a mysterious man who looks completely identical to him. The man is none other than Kaito Touma of DASH! Kaito exposes to Xio that Dr. Touma is an imposter of him and that he is actually an Alien Sran named "Quila" in disguise. Dr. Touma then reveals that Kaito is correct as he sheds his disguise and orders Zetton to continue his rampage, revealing that he was behind Zetton's actions the whole time. With X paralyzed, and Zetton endangering civilians, Kaito transforms into Ultraman Max and manages to rescue some people from Zetton's attack. Ultraman Max then picks up where X left off and battles Zetton himself. At first Max manages to do well, but to Max's horror however, Quila's 2nd plan goes into effect as the Zetton Armor that binds Ultraman X suddenly takes control of X's body, causing the Ultra to unwilling assist Zetton in double-teaming Ultraman Max. The Alien Sran then reveals that his whole plan was to get revenge on Ultraman Max for killing off members of his race by using UNVER and Xio's technology and Daichi's fondness for his family to create the Zetton Armor in order to control Ultraman X himself. At first, Quila faces off against Xio to try and kill him, but the situation then becomes bleak once the Alien Sran takes his Giant Form, allowing him, Zetton, and Ultraman X to triple-team Ultraman Max. Additionally, Ultraman X loses conciousness, leaving him under the control of the Zetton Armor and forcing Daichi to find a way to free X before Max is beaten by him and Zetton. Using the data from Eleking's Cyber Card, Daichi manages to painfully override the Zetton Armor's control over Ultraman X, freeing the Ultra from Quila's control and regain the Zetton Armor's abilities to themselves. Now freed, Ultraman X evens the odds for Ultraman Max, and together both Ultras fight back against Zetton and the Alien Sran. Ultimately, neither Alien Sran nor Zetton were any match for the Ultras, and in the end, Quila was destroyed by Ultraman Max's Max Galaxy attack, and Zetton was destroyed by a Combination of Ultraman X's Zetton Torndao (adopted from the restored Zetton Armor) and the Xanadium Beam. Later that day, Kaito and Daichi meet in solitude and Kaito apologizes for the trouble Quila had caused him at his expense. To make up for that, and believing that Daichi's faith in him can grant him additional strength, Kaito uses the Max Spark to generate a Cyber Card based on Max's Max Galaxy ability! With his gift presented, Kaito transforms into Ultraman Max and takes his leave without saying a word. Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *When Ultraman X is first locked in Quila's Zetton Armor, the Sound Effects used to indicate his imprisonment is the exact same sounds that Ultraman's Ultra Rings make when Ultraman fought against Zetton in his first appearance. An ironic twist as in this case it is the opposite, as Ultraman X is caught by a Zetton-related trap, whereas Ultraman's Rings were to trap Zetton instead. Errors *''to be added'' External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman X Episodes Category:Episodes